El juego de los Pocky
by Hatsumomoxxx
Summary: AU de instituto - Había llegado junio, y con este los últimos días de clase. Karkat se negaba a asistir a aquellas estúpidas clases, por lo que un día se escapa a la azotea del instituto encontrándose allí con Nepeta. Lemon hetero NEPKAT


**NA: Este es mi primer fic de Homestuck, un one shot de un AU de instituto a lo humanstuck, nada complejo.**

**Ya advierto que tiene un lemon hetero bastante extenso, además de un tono de broma a lo largo de toda la historia, porque me cuesta tomarme las cosas en serio.**

**Este fanfic está dedicado a Satoki ( en esta web Tentaculo Terapeuta) y a Kitty ( en esta web Kaite-me creo), porque el KarZi está muy bien, pero no puede ganar al NepKat ni en mil años.**

**Añadir que Homestuck no me pertenece, pero cuando me case con Hussie le pediré que compartamos los derechos del web comic. Eso será dentro de unos años, que aún soy joven para la vida marital y esas cosas.**

Había llegado junio, y con este los últimos días de clase. Karkat se negaba a asistir a aquellas estúpidas clases en las que hacía calor y se encontraban todos apiñados en pupitres con sillas incomodas, escuchando a un profesor decir burradas que no iba a usar nunca en su vida después de los exámenes. Pensaba copiar de todos modos.

El chico bajó al comedor y se dirigió a las máquinas de vending. Tenía sed y a lo mejor compraba algo de comer. Se sentía incómodo con aquel uniforme que consistía en pantalón de algodón y camisa blanca, pero ya estaba más que acostumbrado a aquella ridiculez. Además había oído por alguno de sus amigos que en otras escuelas les obligaban a llevar polos, y no podía imaginarse algo más terrible que llevar un polo con aquella temperatura.

En las maquinas quedaba poco, después del recreo, aquellos adolescentes que tenía por compañeros habían arrasado a comprar guarreras dulces. En las maquinas solo quedaba una caja de pocky, un sándwich de cangrejo, un cartón de leche y todos aquellos zumos de zanahoria y soja que no compraba ni Dios. En aquel momento Karkat odiaba un poco más a sus compañeros de instituto, si es que aquello era posible. El chico compró la caja de pocky y el cartón de leche, era una mierda pero al menos era algo. Iría a la azotea a comer, solía estar vacía y tenía una esquina que le permitirá esconderse de la gente del patio. Iba subiendo las escaleras hasta la azotea cuando fue a chocar con Nepeta. Aquella chica-neko era lo último que deseaba ver.

— Hola Karkitty — dijo melosa. Realmente parecía una gata con aquellas orejitas de gato pegadas a su pelo con clips.

— Vuelve a clase gata empollona — contestó Karkat secamente. — Aún te van a echar un poco de bronca y tal vez llores.

La chica maulló y restregó su hombro contra el él, que se estremeció. El motivo por el cual no quería verla era que sentía cierta atracción por ella. Aquel cuerpo esbelto pero curvilíneo hacía que sus juveniles hormonas le jugaran malas pasadas, erecciones en la clase de gimnasia, erecciones en el laboratorio de química, erecciones…

En realidad, le ocurría lo mismo con dos chicas, Nepeta y Terezi. Las dos eran sinónimo de bombeos de sangre brutales hacia su entrepierna que lo hacían todo sumamente incómodo. Por suerte ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta hasta el momento. Con Terezi había salido durante algunos meses, pero no había funcionado y ahora podía hablar con ella sin ponerse nervioso, que no sin ponerse. Karkat envidiaba a la gente asexual, que suponía sólo un 1% de la población mundial. Eran pocos, pero tenían la ventaja de no ponerse cachondos con solo mirar unas piernas bonitas. Y es que aquellos uniformes femeninos no habían conseguido el efecto anti-libido que la AMPA buscaba cuando los diseñó. Quizá unos pantalones anchos o un hábito de monja hubiera surtido aquel efecto, pero desde luego no aquellas falditas plisadas de color azul con rallas que se levantaban fácilmente dejando ver los muslos de las chicas.

Karkat siguió subiendo las escaleras, ignorando el hecho de que Nepeta le seguía de cerca. Al llegar arriba tiró la mochila en un rincón y se sentó apoyado en la pared. Pinchó su pajita en el cartón de leche y empezó a bebérselo. Nepeta se sentó frente a él y empezó a mirar las cosas de la mochila del chico.

Karkat no se dio cuenta hasta que los ojos de la chica brillaron sacando un objeto, no era otra cosa que una caja de preservativos. Él la había comprado cuando salía con Terezi, estaba abierta porque había sacado uno para experimentar, pero nunca había tenido sexo con su exnovia.

— ¡Oh! ¿Cómo tienes tú esto? Seguro que no los compraste tú — dijo la chica lanzándolos por los aires, los preservativos se esturrearon por el suelo de la azotea —, Terezi me ha contado que tú y ella no…

— ¡Y a ti que más te da! — Gritó Karkat rojo como un tomate y sin dejar a la chica-neko terminar su frase. Dejó su cartón de leche en un lado y abrió la caja de Pocky, sacó una de aquellas varillas de pan con chocolate y se la puso en los labios. Iba mordiéndolo poco a poco saboreándolo, además esperaba irritar a Nepeta para que se fuera.

— ¿Me das uno? — preguntó colocándose frente al chico en cuclillas con las manos en el suelo, como un felino dispuesto a atacar a su presa.

— No.

Karkat estaba fijándose en las piernas de Nepeta, desnudas bajo aquella falda que se desparramaba hacía abajo. Aquellos muslos tensados por la postura de la chica y sus hormonas le estaban jugando una mala pasada otra vez. Trataba de imaginarse cualquier cosa desagradable a más no poder, pero a su cabeza volvía el pensamiento de sus piernas y sus labios, cómo acababa de relamerse mirando el chocolate.

El chico se puso otra varilla de chocolate en la boca, Nepeta sonrió.

— La gata hambrienta estaba dispuesta a saltar a por la comida que Karkitty le había negado — empezó a rolear por su cuenta como si estuviera en una especie de documental. A Karkat aquello le gustaba mucho cuando hacía aquello, pero se negaba a aceptarlo y siempre gritaba que parase, que era insufrible.

Nepeta saltó hacia adelante, sobre Karkat, devorando el trozo de varilla de chocolate que sobresalía de la boca de él. El corazón de Karkat empezó a latir muy rápido, la chica estaba sobre él y de seguro que habría notado su erección, además estaba a pocos centímetros de su boca.

Ella se separó un poco de Karkat y pudo notar la erección del chico. Se quedó parada, se sonrojó y se avergonzó ligeramente de su atrevimiento al saltar sobre él de aquel modo. Él se adelantó y la besó en los labios ligeramente a la vez que con una mano sujetaba la mejilla de Nepeta y la acariciaba de forma dulce.

— Meow — dijo suavemente cuando sus labios se distanciaron ligeramente. Apoyó sus rodillas en el suelo y besó a Karkat otra vez. Este beso fue más largo, más profundo. Nepeta recorrió con su lengua la boca del chico, absorbiendo su sabor, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. Un calambrazo intenso recorrió el cuerpo de él, impulsándolo a rodear a la chica con sus brazos y atraerla hacia sí.

Karkat no se atrevía a hacerlo, no sabía si era demasiado, pero se dejó llevar. Sus manos acariciaron aquellos muslos que le habían metido en aquella situación, deslizándolos hacia las caderas de Nepeta.

La chica-neko se quedó cortada, parando aquel beso. El mismo Karkat paró de golpe, dejando sus manos hacia atrás y mirándola a los ojos, incómodo y sonrojado. Ella estaba también muy sonrojada, no quería pararle pero era obvio que lo había hecho y no sabía cómo rectificar. En silencio seguían mirándose, era como una batalla de si pero no, en la que cada uno le decía al otro que diera el siguiente paso.

— Lo siento —Karkat se retiraba de aquella tensa batalla, no quería cagarla más, estaba suficiente avergonzado.

Las manos de Nepeta se deslizaron de los hombros de él hasta las manos y las colocaron de nuevo sobre sus muslos, justo en el linde de la falda.

— Puedes hacerlo — su voz sonaba cortada y tímida, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Karkat tratando de evitar la mirada de este.

Karkat volvió a acariciar los muslos de Nepeta, que poco a poco se desinhibía besando y mordisqueando el cuello del chico. Desató la falda de ella dejándola caer sobre sus piernas e introdujo sus manos por debajo de la camisa de ella acariciando su baja cintura.

En un movimiento casi involuntario, Nepeta arqueó su espalda y se restregó con la entrepierna de Karkat. Maulló, no pudo jadear y tampoco gemir, maulló como expresión total del calor que recorría su cuerpo.

— ¿Estás maullando? — preguntó él arqueando una ceja, se sentía muy estúpido al pensar lo mucho que le excitaba que Nepeta maullase.

En un primer momento la chica se sintió criticada, la dejó pasmada, como si hubiera hecho algo mal, Pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo que realmente ocurría. Algunas veces Karkat era fácil de leer, y en aquel momento no le había costado ver claramente porqué Karkat decía aquello.

— Meow, meow, meow — susurró en el oído de él.

Karkat apretó aún más el cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo, lanzándose a besar sus labios, mordisqueándolos y lamiéndolos.

Nepeta empezó a rozarse contra el pene de él, atrapado aún en la tela del uniforme, al mismo tiempo hacia descender sus manos despacio por la espada de Karkat para volver a hacerlas ascender desabrochando los botones de la camisa del chico.

Karkat, muerto de calor, se deshizo de su camisa del todo y empezó a desabrochar los de la camisa de Nepeta. Acarició sus pequeños pechos por debajo del sujetador, eran suaves y blandos, cálidos.

— Me gustas tanto Karkity, parecías tan inalcanzable — susurró la chica casi para sí misma.

Él la miró alarmado, no tenía más que adoración por la chica-neko, pero si lo que la chica esperaba era una relación no sabía cómo responderle. Las cosas con Terezi habían ido tan mal, y él era se sentía tan incapaz de ofrecer nada que mereciera la pena. Karkat se separó un poco de Nepeta.

— En ese caso, quizá es mejor si paramos —dijo Karkat desviando la mirada y apartando las manos del cuerpo de la chica. Nepeta acarició la mejilla del chico y acto seguido le abrazó con fuerza. Él notó la piel de la chica-neko sobre la suya, su erección se hinchó dándole una sacudida. Se preguntaba por qué tenía que cagarla de aquel modo siempre —. Yo no estoy seguro de nada.

— Oh... — dijo ella con cierta decepción. Besó la mejilla de él y seguido rozó su nariz por esta. —Da igual, quiero decir que podemos probarlo ¿no? Aunque luego salga mal…

— Pe...— Karkat trataba de decir algo, pero Nepeta puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de este haciéndole callar.

— Solo tenemos dieciséis años — dijo. — No es como si fuéramos a casarnos y tener hijos.

La chica lamió el cuello de él mientras acariciaba su abdomen y deslizaba sus dedos para desabrocharle el pantalón. Karkat acarició la espada de Nepeta mientras le mordisqueaba la oreja.

— Y… ¿Saldrías conmigo aunque el sexo saliera mal?— La voz de Karkat sonaba algo temerosa. Odiaba sentirse tan inseguro cuando alguna chica le gustaba de verdad.

—Si, además saldrá puuuurfecto — contestó la chica-neko separándose un poco y quitándole los pantalones a Karkat.

El chico se adelantó y volvió a besar los labios de la chica-neko, acariciando sus hombros y descendiendo por sus brazos, hasta coger sus manos y entrelazar sus dedos con ellas.

Nepeta se tendió hacia atrás, estirándose en el suelo, Karkat se tendió sobre ella prolongando el beso. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas se confundieron con gemidos cuando Karkat deslizó la ropa interior de la chica hacia abajo, acariciando con sus manos la entrada de ella. Estaba totalmente húmeda, caliente, el tacto de aquella textura blanda exacerbaba su excitación.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban por la espada del chico, que paró para recoger uno de aquellos preservativos, esturreados por el suelo. Bajó sus calzoncillos hasta sus rodillas y dejó ver su pene erecto. La chica-neko se incorporó y le ayudó a abrir el preservativo, les estaba costando un poco hacerlo, cuando lo lograron la chica deslizó el látex por el miembro de él haciéndole gemir.

Nepeta se volvió a tender en el suelo con las piernas arqueadas, Karkat miró a la chica frente a él. La encontraba tan atractiva.

— ¿Estás segura? —El corazón de Karkat iba muy rápido y se preguntaba por qué se lo preguntaba tantas veces, cuando él mismo se moría de ganas de hacerlo y solo el miedo le paralizaba un poco.

La chica maulló, era su forma de asentirle. Karkat se estiró sobre ella, notando como las piernas de ella rodeaban su cuerpo. El chico colocó su pene en la entrada de su vagina y empujó sus caderas hacia adelante. La chica jadeó, pero Karkat no era capaz de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, tan solo sentía el contacto de la chica contra él. Su pene en el interior de la chica en cada embestida, iba despacio, casi como si saborease cada instante en el que sus cuerpos se rozaban.

Nepeta, con los ojos cerrados, sentía la respiración de Karkat sobre ella. La chica extendía sus brazos acariciando la espalda de él, a cada embestida su cuerpo se estremecía. Trataba por todos sus medios de ahogar sus gemidos, pues en el patio podrían oírla, pero cada vez le resultaba más y más difícil. El cuerpo de Karkat sobre ella, el calor y aquella sensación en su cabeza que no le dejaba pensar. Sin poder evitarlo, la chica-neko empezó a gemir, disfrazando sus gemidos de maullidos de vez en cuando. Aquello hacía que Karkat cada vez controlase menos el ritmo de sus embestidas, acelerándolo al mismo tiempo que perdía su cabeza envuelto en un placer incontrolable.

Fue entonces cuando Nepeta se corrió, mordiendo el hombro de Karkat para evitar que todo el instituto se enterase. Los dientes de la chica se clavaron en el hombro de él, que gimió al sentirlo. Finalmente Karkat terminó, con un descontrol total de su cuerpo dejándose caer sobre la chica.

En aquel instante, Cronus, el profesor de gimnasia abrió la puerta de la azotea. Iba a fumar, pero al ver el panorama de dos alumnos semidesnudos, el uno encima del otro, cerró la puerta de golpe. Estaba rojo como un tomate y se alegraba de no haber invitado a Kankri, el profesor de filosofía, a acompañarle. En aquel instante maldijo su oportunidad, no podría haber llegado cuando ya hubieran terminado y se hubieran marchado, no, tenía que llegar para verlos en pleno acto. Lo que peor le sentaba era que hasta los adolescentes hormonados, que ni tan siquiera sabían cómo follar decentemente, tenían sexo y él llevaba tres años de sequía. En su cabeza las palabras "Tres años de sequía" se repetían constantemente. Hay gente que a pesar de ser atractiva, no folla.


End file.
